


The Annunciation

by NotoriousSpacePirate



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Rudolf - Wildhorn/Murphy/Huang/Knighton
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoriousSpacePirate/pseuds/NotoriousSpacePirate
Summary: 母亲，我敬爱你正如我敬爱神明，但唯独在这一点上我不想变得像你一样。
Relationships: Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Princess Stéphanie of Belgium
Kudos: 1





	The Annunciation

史蒂芬妮怀孕了。

鲁道夫有些怔愣地看着宫廷医生的嘴唇张张合合。他在说些什么？

……恭喜你们，皇储和皇储妃殿下，要知道身为皇室的继承人，诞下后裔乃是重要的责任……

对，对，这些我都很熟悉，不用你来告诉我。鲁道夫的大脑机械地运转着——这也是他在和史蒂芬妮行房时从不做避孕措施的原因。然而那毕竟是职责，是举国上下都监督着他们要完成的指标，在内心深处他其实说不清自己对于这个“喜讯”产生了何种情绪。

史蒂芬妮捧着小腹，满脸洋溢着幸福的光辉。鲁道夫几乎被那强烈的光辉刺痛了眼睛，他垂下眼去，心下骇然：他和史蒂芬妮的感情并不能算是有多好，至少在他看来。他们脸上挂着笑容出席各种宴会，回到家后像例行公事一般上床，剩下的时间里史蒂芬妮可能会和他聊一些除应酬以外的话题，而他会用含糊的措辞和几句俏皮话搪塞过去。他把冷淡掩饰得很好——不会掩饰自己的话在这宫廷里根本活不下去，这是他在幼年时掐死宠物猫之后的那段时间里学到的。史蒂芬妮并没有察觉到他的冷淡，他们的婚姻生活缺少激情，但至少还算和睦。很好，这样就足够了，大家都是这么过来的，不是吗？

所以现在史蒂芬妮的几乎凝成实体的快乐让他感到惶惑。怀上孩子是那么幸福的一件事吗？

鲁道夫，史蒂芬妮轻唤他，声音柔和但饱含激动。你不来摸摸你的孩子吗？

鲁道夫骤然惊醒。他抬起头看看史蒂芬妮，后者的用期待的眼神看着他，他尴尬地笑了笑，想说不了谢谢，或者我觉得这没有必要，然而话在舌尖上转了一圈却没有说出口——他怎么说得出口？这样的话太伤人了。医生站在他的身侧，他感觉他们两个炙热的眼神几乎要烫掉他的一层皮。他半蹲下去，右手扶上史蒂芬妮的小腹。

一开始，除了史蒂芬妮呼吸时腹部的微微起伏，他什么都没有感觉到。他甚至说不出她的小腹是否比平时要突出一点，正在他怀疑这薄薄的一层皮肉后面是否真的存活着一个小生命的时候，医生开口了：现在月份还小，什么也感觉不到是正常的，等到四个月左右的时候应该就能够感受到胎动了，再大一点甚至可以看到孩子的手脚在腹部印出形状，在这之前要注意……

鲁道夫没有听到那些冗长的注意事项。她的手在颤抖，他不知道史蒂芬妮有没有感觉到……不，她感觉到了：她把她的手覆盖在了鲁道夫的手上。或许是因为兴奋的原因，她的体温有些高，掌心湿润。鲁道夫喉咙一紧。

他的妻子的身体里寄生着一个活物。当下它还很弱小，几乎感觉不到其存在，很有可能会因为一些在平时看来无伤大雅的小意外儿变成一小团碎肉，混合着鲜血和羊水从它母亲的腿间流出；而如果侥幸熬过了这个阶段，它就会飞快的成长，挤压史蒂芬妮的脏腑、蚕食她的精力，让她整日昏昏欲睡，在原本纤细的腰腹上堆叠起厚厚的脂肪……

啊，对，还有胎动。这个流着一半他的血的孩子，这个寄生动物，在它生长至某个阶段后就会在史蒂芬妮的肚子里大摇大摆地游动，像个小暴徒一样对她拳打脚踢，而她，这个受害者、乃至整个宫廷都会引以为豪，甚至会将此事大肆宣扬……我们的孩子会踢他的妈妈了！鲁道夫想象着史蒂芬妮眉飞色舞的向她碰到的每一个人不厌其烦地描述第一次胎动的情景，语气充满了兴奋和炫耀。他感到一阵恶寒。

等到史蒂芬妮临盆时他要陪同在她的身边吗？看着她大张着双腿、撕心裂肺地呼痛和哭泣，下体随着胎儿的下移涌出一滩滩红黄相间的液体？史蒂芬妮对此会怎么想？他的母亲、奥地利的皇后届时也会在场吗？鲁道夫从没问过伊丽莎白她生产时的情况——现在想想，他觉得他应该写信去问问，或许正是因为那种经历实在是太过耻辱和痛苦，才使得她一直不愿意面对她的孩子们。

别想那么多了，他安慰自己，我和史蒂芬妮将会拥有一个——也许是几个健康、乖巧、聪明的孩子。瓦莱丽小时候就很可爱，不是吗？他努力想象着新生儿的的样子：红润的皮肤，头顶覆盖着细软的绒毛，小脸皱成一团……却发现这张脸逐渐和那只死猫肥胖扭曲的脸重合在了一起。

够了。他猛地站起身，说了声“抱歉……我得去一趟盥洗室”，就跌跌撞撞地跑了出去，留下史蒂芬妮和被他一把推开的宫廷医生一头雾水地站在原地。

他一路狂奔进盥洗室，锁上门，两手撑着洗脸池的边沿开始剧烈地呕吐起来。一开始是食物残渣，嚼碎地生菜、面包和红褐色的肉末，那是他的早餐，然而他早餐时并没有吃多少，很快就什么食物也吐不出来了；于是他就开始吐酸水，他竭力想要止住呕吐，然而每当他试图吞咽一股更强烈的恶心感就会涌上来，他吐得喘不上气，吐得眼泪都流了出来，混合着酸水从下颚滴进洗脸池。泪水蒙住了他的眼睛，他觉得喉咙发疼，怀疑自己已经开始呕血了——紧接着是内脏，先是心脏，然后是两叶肺，再然后是肝脏，相对坚硬的腺体将他本就已经受伤的喉咙划得更开；后面还有胃、肠、脾……鲁道夫不知道他吐了多久，他只觉得自己似乎已经把五脏六腑都吐出、整个人从里到外翻了过来，然后一切戛然而止，他跪在洗脸池前，喘着粗气，耳中嗡嗡作响，洗脸池里除了食物残渣之外什么也没有。

他站起身，掬了一捧水来擦脸，然后看着镜中的自己：除了脸色有些苍白之外，他依旧是那个人见人爱的皇储。然而在内心深处，他无比清楚地意识到自己已经不可能成为一个好父亲、他孩子的榜样，不管他为此付出多少努力，结局都不会改变。母亲，他几乎是咬牙切齿地想道，我敬爱你正如我敬爱神明，然而唯独在这一点上我不想变得像你一样……为什么老天连这么微不足到的愿望都不能满足？

鲁道夫一拳砸在了镜子上，镜面浮现出几道裂纹，碎片相互挤压，发出刺耳的声音。他的指关节在流血，他觉得自己可能骨折了；门外有人发出了惊呼声，或许是被宫廷医生——又或者是史蒂芬妮，是谁根本无关紧要——派来询问他的情况的仆人，于是手上的伤也无关紧要了。他知道待会儿和史蒂芬妮独处时她一定会责怪他的匆匆离去，但现在最重要的事是让他们知道他没事。他洗掉手上的血迹，拍了拍自己的脸：高兴起来，鲁道夫，你是个要当父亲的人了！他们都说要皇室的继承人应该像个男子汉一样，祖母是这么说的，父亲是这么说的，就连母亲也是这么说的。不要让他们失望。

他整理好冠发，抚平外套上的褶皱，然后拧开门把手满面笑容地走了出去。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 随便写点，没有考据，欢迎捉虫，骂我可以，先打钱


End file.
